Amy Rose
by FireflyDino
Summary: ¿Qué pasa últimamente por tu cabeza? Todos se preguntan lo mismo respecto a Amy Rose,¿Qué estara pensando? o mejor dicho, ¿En quién?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Espero que estén muy bien y pues aquí les traigo otra historia que demuestra que últimamente me estoy sintiendo un poco emo, y es que la idea me llego de repente y tenía que escribirla.**

**Dedicada a las personas con el corazón roto y que no saben que hacer con las piezas.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**Me encantaría saber sus opiniones y comentarios de esta historia.**

* * *

"**Amy Rose."**

Cuando abrazo su delicada figura percibo su olor.

Acaricio su cabello, tan suave y delicado a mi parecer. Siempre esperando que me corresponda la señal de el afecto que le tengo.

Y es que amo a Amy Rose.

Todo me fascina de esta niña, sus ojos son como un mundo diferente, nunca se lo que puede estar pasando a trabes de ellos, el que dijo que los ojos son como la puerta al alma esta muy equivocado.

Yo puedo jurar haber visto amor en ellos.

Sin embargo tengo muy presente que su mirar cambio ya hace tiempo.

Me encanta su boca.

Siempre que la veo me llega una tentación enorme, de besarla o decir algo que haga dirigirme una de sus sonrisas tan bellas, tan calidas.

Alguien dijo una vez que las sonrisas demuestran el bienestar de una persona.

Ese alguien esta equivocado.

Por que se que cada vez que ella me sonríe, cada vez que ríe junto a mi...ella no esta bien.

Y es que cuando estoy con ella siento como si ella no estuviera presente.

Me pregunto que estará pensando.

Aunque realmente ya tengo una vaga idea.

Te amo- Ella me mira fijamente a los ojos, me sonríe y me dice que también me ama.

¿Acaso también el que dijo que decirle "Te amo" a alguien especial era siempre sincero esta equivocado también?

Como duele saber que el ser amado no te ama.

Como duele saber que pasa sus noches pensando en alguien más, que cuando te besa solo esta volviendo a repetir la experiencia que ha pasado con el, como duele saber que después de todos los momentos que hemos vivido, uno con el, el más simple los supera.

Como duele saber todo eso, y aun así no poder dejarla ir.

Lo amas a el pero, ¿Me seguirás amando a mi?

Y es que te amo Amy Rose.

Te amo como no tienes idea, tu has logrado cambiar mi repulsivo carácter inestable, me has aguanto lo que una persona sana no habría tolerado, me has acompañado en mis momentos más deplorables, me has hecho sentir tan bien de cualquier manera existente...

Y todo por que me amabas.

Y me pongo a pensar como habrían sido las cosas si hubiera apartado mi ego, ¿Seguiríamos juntos?

¿Aún me amarías?

Sonrió al imaginar tu respuesta, me dirías que si, siempre me has dicho que si.

¿Qué le dirías a el?

Y al mismo tiempo me quiebra el corazón saber que tus respuestas serían "no" cariñosos, rechazos afectivos y quejas con sabor a rosa.

Sonic, ¿Qué pasa?- Me sacas de mis pensamientos mientras tu mano me distrae al entrelazarse con la mía.

Amy,¿ Me amas?-Ella espera un segundo y luego le da un pequeño roce a mis labios con los suyos.

Si- Algo siento que me cae como una piedra en el estomago.

¿Nos vemos mañana?- La miro y le digo que si con la cabeza, notó que llegamos ya a su lugar.

Me despido con un beso y tú lo correspondes.

Subes las escaleras y abres la puerta.

Sonic...- Nuestros ojos se detienen por un tiempo interminable, un momento hermoso- Nos vemos mañana.

Sonríes y desapareces detrás de la puerta.

Y es que amo a esa Amy Rose.

Y así de regreso a mi morada veo el cielo, y me pregunto si soñare contigo otra vez, parece que nunca te cansas de aparecer en mis sueños.

¿Tú soñaras conmigo?

Cierro los ojos, y me preparo para enfrentar la triste realidad el día de mañana.

Mas sin embargo, seguiré jurando que vi amor en tus ojos hoy.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Tienen sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios? No duden en decirme, también quiero saber quién creen que le robo el corazón a Amy, tal vez salgan más ideas de ahí, dependiendo de sus comentarios continuare la historia o lo dejare de un solo capitulo.**

**Yo ya pensé en quién.**

**¿Ustedes quién creen?**

**¡Yo amo los Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia pero si siguen apoyándome con sus ideas, comentarios y opiniones les aseguro que no será el último.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews me hicieron ser posible escribir este**

**segundo capitulo, y pues respecto a lo de Shadow o Silver siendo el nuevo amor, puede que si... puede ser que no...¡Tendré que dejarlos en el suspenso por ahora! Me encanta ser mala jeje.**

**Recuerden que nada me pertenece en esta historia, solo la trama.**

* * *

**"Amy Rose: Capitulo 2."**

He visto a Amy algo rara.

Últimamente no se lo que le pasa y eso me preocupa, después de todo...somos amigos.

Confidentes que saben que pueden hablar de lo que sea el uno con el otro sin recibir

nada amargo a cambio como lo sería con todas las personas.

Personas que se dan apoyo mutuo, personas que ven por el bienestar de la otra persona antes que el suyo.

Podríamos decir que son amantes sin derechos.

He visto a Sonic algo extraño.

Últimamente no se lo que le pasa y eso me preocupa, después de todo, somos amigos.

Esta bien, retiro mi comentario acerca de los amantes sin derechos.

Pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en ambos, ver como de la felicidad eterna pasaron a un estado tan triste, tan vacío.

Tan normal.

Y es que la primera vez que los vi juntos si que me dio una envidia.

La chica más tierna, más dulce y más apta para el papel de dama en peligro en los brazos de su tan esperado héroe, de su príncipe, el orgullo de la ciudad, el que tiene la admiración de todos.

Y es que al ver como se miraban, trataban y eran cuando estaban juntos me hacía sentir algo.

Ninguna pareja se vio tan feliz nunca, ninguna les pudo ni siquiera dar competencia:

Ellos eran felices, eso era amor.

Y es que las otras veces que los vi me dió una envidia.

El mundo seguía alrededor de ellos, pero nunca se había visto tan diferente.

Siempre quise saber que se sentía, tener al amor de tu vida en tus brazos, poder probar ese sentimiento. Muchos me decían que todavía había tiempo para que llegara.

El tiempo pasa, y yo sigo aquí.

Junto a un cajón con cartas de amor sin ninguna dirección escrita, tarjetas sin ningún

nombre, versos hechos para nadie en especial.

Hoy vi a Amy, estaba viendo las rosas que estaban en el aparador de una florería.

Reí al ver lo irónico que esto resultaba, al recordar su nombre completo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, para mi ella no era una rosa.

Amy Rose para mi era como una puerta.

Y es que a veces podía jurar que la conocía y que tenía la llave para saber que estaba pasando por su mente, su vida, su corazón y alma.

Una puerta que nos esta abierta a todos, solo a los que lograban conseguir lo que se necesita para abrirla.

Una puerta que hace algún tiempo ya, se abrió.

Me acercó para saludarla, ella parece distante, igual a como estaba Sonic en la mañana.

¿Estas bien?-Me mira con unos ojos cansados, algo me dice que no durmió bien.

Si...eso creo- puedo ver como trata de evitar verme a los ojos.

¿Segura?- Siempre me dijo que era muy insistente, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Después de todo, ella es muy importante para mí.

El otro día eran diferentes- Después de un momento entendí que se estaba refiriendo a las flores expuestas en la vitrina- se veían más frescas, con más vida...tenían algo.

Por primera vez desde que llegue a saludarla me volteo a ver.

Y pude ver que además de cansados, sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Han cambiado- con esto me sonrió dulcemente- creía que serían el perfecto adorno pero ya no creo que sean lo que busco.

Me sonríe otra vez, toma mi mano por un fragmento de minuto y luego se va.

Y de regreso recuerdo sus palabras, el tono en el que lo dijo...

Algo no esta bien.

Nunca había evitado mirarme, nunca tuvo esa sonrisa.

O es que nunca me fije muy bien.

Me recuesto en mi cama, hoy no tengo ganas de quedarme trabajando, hoy no.

Con el siempre te veías fresca.

Siempre desbordabas vida.

Con el tenías _algo_.

Un algo que me encantaba.

Amy Rose, tal vez si seas como las rosas que vimos hoy, juntos, afuera de esa florería.

Cierro mis ojos y pienso otra vez en tu rostro, en tus ojos, en tu ser.

¡Tails, ya llegue!- Y escucho como Sonic llega.

Y el ruido de una puerta al cerrar.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por esta vez, me gustaría escuchar muchos sus comentarios acerca de la historia, y también ideas ¡Los adoro!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿Como están? espero que muy bien y que hayan pasado una navidad increíble y tengan un año espectacular por (miren hasta cuando se los digo...)**

**delante, perdón por subir la continuación tan tarde pero es que mi inspiración no ha pasado a visitarme últimamente.**

**¡Muy bien, definitivamente siento que este es la historia más...emocional que he escrito! Pero me he propuesto terminarla por los lectores que me han dejado sus hermosos y geniales reviews, ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sin ustedes esta historia**

**no estaría progresando y no se preocupen que pronto se sabrán que Amy quiere con...**

**Bueno mejor los dejo leer, ¿No? Jeje.**

**Nada ni nadie me pertenece, solamente la trama de esta historia que con mucho cariño les escribo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Amy, ¿Estas bien?

Ella volteo a verme con cara despreocupada.

Claro Cream, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Abro mi boca para contestar y la cierro antes de que las palabras salgan de mi boca, ¿Cómo decirle que ha cambiado?

Por nada- Sonrío y ella se queda con la mentira que le dije, en cuanto se voltea empiezo

a hundirme en mis pensamientos y ella en los suyos.

El silencio reinó.

Y es que...

Solo había habido un silencio así en otra ocasión.

_Cream yo..._

Te veo cansada- Me reprimo una vez más en mi mente por tratar de cambiar lo inevitable, por evitar escuchar las mismas palabras que siguieron después de la ausencia de sonido aquella vez.

Esas palabras...las mismas que me quitaron a mi amiga.

¿Tú crees? La verdad es que no he podido dormir bien- Amy empieza a batir otra vez la mezcla que estaba en el trasto que un momento antes yo había estado cargando.

¿Por qué?- Mi curiosidad empieza a parecerme molesta pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente quiero saber que pasa contigo...

_¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Amy?_

Veo como mi eriza favorita se detiene para pensar que decirme, por un extraño momento pienso en Tails tratando de crear un nuevo avión o el reflejo del señor Shadow mirando al horizonte.

Ese semblante tan pensativo, como el que uno adopta cuando esta pensando en algo importante.

No he tenido los mismos sueños de antes que digamos- Se sonroja un poco al decirme esto y no puedo evitar preguntar que sucede que los ha vuelto pesadillas.

¡No he dicho que son pesadillas Cream!- Ella ríe, para mi esa ha sido la risa más sincera que he oído de su parte en mucho tiempo- Solo que han cambiado un poco.

¿Me dirás de que se tratan?-Pregunto con alegría de saber que mi Amy esta volviendo.

La Amy que había decidido desaparecer en mi última fiesta de cumpleaños, la Amy que me dijo aquella vez que

_Yo creo..._

Prefiero no pensar en ello, lo importante es que Amy ha vuelto, mi amiga y mi segunda madre ha vuelto y haré todo lo posible por que no vuelva a irse, por que no huya más.

Siento como su mano cálida se posa sobre mi cabeza en un gesto amoroso que siempre me ha gustado recibir, también escucho su voz; suave y dulce que dice:

Creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco- Pongo cara de morros que siempre funciona con ella y cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho- Y no me mires así señorita que de nada te servirá.

¡Siempre dices lo mismo!- Ella me mira sorprendida al verme reclamar, yo nunca reclamo...

Y menos a ella.

Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿Sabes?- Todavía me siento molesta por la respuesta que me ha dado y no por no poder saber

Lo que le pasaba:

Ya no confía, ya no.

Ya no confía en mí...

Ya no.

Has crecido mucho Cream- Notó como deja el trasto sobre la mesa de madera clara que ha puesto en su cocina, su mandil rojo tiene manchas de la mezcla en la que hemos estado trabajando, se agacha un poco para estar a mi nivel y me sonríe- pero no creo que todavía comprendas.

_Cream yo creo que..._

¿Por que no?- No puedo estallar ahora, no puedo echar a perder todo lo que hice en este año-¡Amy!

Siento como su cuerpo se sorprende al sentir el fuerte e inesperado abrazo que tanto he necesitado desde aquella vez, desde la vez que no pude ayudarla...la última vez que vi a Amy Rose.

La Amy que siempre me ayudaba, que cuando caía siempre me daba la mano, la Amy que me conforto cuando no fui correspondida, esa Amy a la que nunca pude ayudar.

Cream ¿Qué pasa?- Se siente tan bien el consuelo, es la medicina más dulce de este mundo, tan suave, tan delicado.

Hace sentirte aceptado.

¡Perdóname Amy!¡Perdón!- Mis lagrimas refrescan mis mejillas ardientes en su regazo-¡Prometo que lo comprenderé!¡Te lo juro! Solo no te vuelvas a ir- No, no puedo decirlo...

¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola, te lo ruego!- Y continúo llorando, después de un año todavía no puedo creer que siga siendo inútil para ayudar...para ayudar a una de las personas que más quiero.

Amy, he cambiado: Ahora si puedes confiar en mí.

_Creo que me he..._

Amy..¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- La pregunta que me había estado haciendo ya por mucho tiempo salió de una manera en la que yo no había planeado; yo quería que fuera casual que ni se notara lo que realmente sentía.

_Enamorado._

Y me quedé esperando como una tonta, como la niña indefensa que nunca pudo hacer nada.

Esperé un grito, una broma o un silencio pero escuche... ¿Risas?

Amy Rose estaba riendo.

Y lo hacía mientras me abrazaba más con dulzura.

¿Te preocupe Cream? Perdón...- Y mientras me obligaba a verla en los ojos pude ver un destello muy familiar.

_¿Del señor Sonic?_

Es bueno saber que se puede confiar en ti- Y se reincorporó para seguir trabajando en el postre ya hace mucho olvidado.

Y sentí algo en mi corazón cuando escuché esas palabras.

¿Aunque sabes algo, Cream?

_Si, Cream, si._

Nunca tuve la menor duda.

_Sonic..._

Las palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar.

* * *

**¡Pero que capítulo tan corto! Perdonen a su servidora por favor. Ella espera saber lo que piensan de hacía donde se dirige la historia, tal vez este capitulo fue un poco...confuso pero les prometo que todo al final se pondrá claro.**

**Estaré esperando sus opiniones, comentarios y criticas constructivas; claro que también las ideas son recibidas y de muy buena forma.**

**Sin más que decir se despide**

**FireflyDino.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores, perdonen mi tardanza por favor...he estado pasando momentos muy difíciles que no me han dejado poner en ordén mis sentimientos, pero espero poder volver a actualizar pronto con la ayuda de sus comentarios e ideas sobre el rumbo de la historia.**

**Nada me pertenece si acaso la trama por la que están pasando los personajes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su review, está historia existe sólo para ustedes.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermosa mascota que pasó a una mejor vida, espero que se encuentre en un lugar maravilloso donde algún día pueda volver a verlo.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Me miro en el espejo para admirar a aquél ser que se refleja en él.

Muy pocas veces me veía en ese instrumento de dolor sin sentir una punzada ,era pues solo un objeto que solamente podía producir dolor al mirarse con la intensidad con la que pongo en este momento.

Mi mirada registra cada uno de los detalles de aquellos movimientos tan conocidos, de ese mirar tan poco familiar aún para mí...

Una invitación sellada aguarda encima de mi mesa de noche.

Pienso en sus finos adornos, sus matices cálidos que denotan el empeño que se puso en hacerlos el anfitrión de la fiesta que volvería a llevarse a cabo, después de otro año.

Cierro mis ojos para poder pensar mejor...

Un largo año.

Pasaron muchas cosas, tantas que lograron cambiarme.

Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Quién es el que realmente cambia? ¿La vida nos obliga a hacerlo o nosotros mismos forzamos a la vida para que salga de su estado tan cotidiano?

Cotidiano, normal, sin chiste.

Antónimos de mi persona.

_Cotidiana..._

Así era como la vida era hace un año, así era antes de que llegara _él_.

Mi gloria, todos mis dolores de cabeza y todas las cosas por las que debo agradecer, el

dueño de mi amor y mi coraje, de mi alma y sintonía...

El dueño de mi existir.

Volteó para poder desprenderme de la figura que tormenta mi mente, y veo que mi amado todavía está en la cama, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Me acerco para poder disfrutar mejor a aquella salvación que fue enviada solo para mí.

Su pelaje se mueve tranquilamente, combinando tan bien con su respiración.

Su semblante me dice que el sabe que estará bien, que yo lo cuidaré.

Y en estos momentos donde solo lo puedo ver a él me pregunto ¿Qué pensaría mi antiguo adorado si supiera que en estos momentos estoy junto a una persona diferente?

¿Se enojaría?

¿Estaría triste?

¿Extrañaría mis besos? ¿Extrañaría como solía abrazarlo tiempo antes de que mi camino cambiara, como lo miraba siempre sin importar cuanto le molestara o como mi lo llamaba desde mis sueños cada vez que lo sentía cerca?... ¿Extrañaría todo eso?

_¿Me extrañaría?_

Me acerco para robarle un beso a mi nuevo amante, su aliento cálido me hace recobrar las fuerzas para resistir el presentimiento de que algo inevitable va a pasar aquella noche.

Algo inevitable.

Más sin embargo es tan difícil estar tranquila, tener la incertidumbre taladrándote el pecho.

Es complicado borrar de mi mente lo que vi en ese reflejo.

Gordo...ya despierta flojo, que se nos hace tarde- Veo como empieza a quejarse de manera incoherente al ser traído de nuevo a la realidad, al mundo con el que tenemos que lidiar toda nuestra vida- date prisa si es que quieres alcanzar a vestirte...

Knuckles.

Pero si yo estoy bien así- Me sonríes de la única manera que tú sabes hacerlo.

Cómo amo estar junto a ti.

Pues si es así, por mí quédate todo el tiempo como gustes- Me inclino para darte un beso que sella nuestro amor, nuestra adictiva relación.

Todo en este instante es perfecto, más sin embargo no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos...

A aquella figura vestida de dorado que me miraba con ojos vacíos, sin sonrisa en el rostro, sin amor en el alma.

Cómo me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo- Siento como sus brazos protectivos me atraen más hacía él, su calor dándome más valor.

Cream se enojaría- Tus ojos no me dejan concentrar en algo más- además tenemos que de ves en cuando mostrarnos en público, ¿No?

Tu risa acompañada por el sonido que siempre haces al salir de la cama se escucha por toda la habitación.

Tu silueta, tu aroma, tu presencia.

Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me hace poder seguir adelante.

Rouge- La voz de aquél poseedor de esos ojos violeta que me cautivan dicta mi nombre- ¿Y si me ayudas?

Vaya, hoy si que estas muy cariñoso ¿Donde quedo el insensible del que me enamore?- Y con estas palabras me dirijo al equidna que me ha cautivado.

Y lo beso otra vez.

Completamente feliz.

Y por fin parece que puedo olvidar...a aquella figura vestida de dorado que me miraba con ojos vacíos, sin sonrisa en el rostro, sin amor en el alma...a aquella Rouge del pasado.

Y a la imagen del erizo de púas negras y mirada rubí que yace atrás de mí en mi reflejo.

**Perdón si los he confundido un poco con el capitulo anterior pero aquí pongo los puntos importantes de la historia que se necesitan saber:**

**Sonic se aferra a la idea de seguir siendo amado por su rosa.**

**Tails nota que sus amigos están muy extraños.**

**Cream se acuerda de como Amy le había dado a entender que ella y Sonic ya eran pareja hace un año en su fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**Amy ha estado distante.**

**Rouge tiene el presentimiento de que algo va a suceder de nuevo en la fiesta de Cream, Shadow parece formar parte de esa sospecha.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, ¡Espero sus Reviews!**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
